


The Painter's Android

by Fuckr



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Kiss, M/M, More gay stuff! Wowie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckr/pseuds/Fuckr
Summary: You have an awkward crush on Carl's android. That's basically it.





	The Painter's Android

You rang the doorbell. You were standing on the steps to the famous painter Carl Manfred's house, well, it was more like a mansion than a house. He was a pretty laid back old guy that gave off chill vibes every time you were around him. As an artist yourself, he was a big inspiration. This day, in particular, you just wanted to visit since you were a close friend of his. Although, you did have some feelings brewing for his loyal and friendly android named Markus and you wanted to talk to him a bit more.

 

Hearing soft footsteps trailing down the staircase, the door slid open and   
Markus stood in front of you. It was at that moment you truly realized how tall he was compared to your shorter than average height. You had to look up to stare into his mesmerizing green eyes before he snapped you back to reality by speaking. "Hello, Mr. (Y/N). Carl is at the table eating his lunch right now, so you came at a good time."

 

"Oh, okay. You don't need to call me mister! You can just call me (Y/N)." Markus nodded, his LED flickering yellow for a moment before returning to a light blue. Walking in, you stared at the tweeting android birds in a cage and giggled. You wish you could get some. They were pretty cheap compared to humanoid ones like Markus, but still fairly expensive since they were robots.

 

You stepped into the room Carl was in and saw him finishing his plate of toast and eggs. It seems that he wanted brunch. "Hey, Carl! How are you today?" You pulled out a chair to sit at the table and rested your arms on the wooden surface. "Hello, (Y/N). I was hungry, but now I'm just tired. How are you?" He looked at Markus standing next to him and gestured for him to sit down. "Oh, I'm good. I just wanted to visit and see how you guys were doing."

 

Markus sat down next to you and you felt your face heat up a bit. It was embarrassing having him sit so close next to you. It was more embarrassing the idea that Carl seemed to know you had feelings for his android. Setting his fork down on a napkin, Carl stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. "I may take a nap for about an hour. I'm getting pretty sleepy."

 

You nodded and looked at Markus as he stood up and grabbed the handles of Carl's wheelchair. "I'll be right back." The android looked back at you and walked out of the room, taking the old man with him. Deciding to look around a bit, you got up from your chair and walked over to the door to the studio, letting it slide open so you could step in, taking in the scent of fresh paint. You wondered how much it cost to set all of this up with the giant canvas and all.

 

You gazed upwards and admired the gigantic painting of a man in a fully blue color palette. It was still a work in progress, but it already looked fantastic. As you were staring at the art, you didn't even hear Markus walk in and stand behind you. "It really does look great." You jumped a bit at the sudden sound of his voice, but you turned around to face him and were met with the sight of just his shoulders. Looking up at his face with warm cheeks, you gulped and nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It does."

 

Not even realizing how close you two were, you took a step back and clasped your hands behind your back. "So, since Carl's asleep, I guess I should get going." You began to walk towards the door when Markus's hand grabbed your shoulder. Taking a look at his hand and then his face, you could see him gently smiling. "There's no need for that. If you want to, you can stay here and we can talk. I'd love to get to know you better."

 

You followed his lead, walking out of the studio and into the living room to sit down on one of the couches. It was quite nice and had a soft textured fabric. He sat down next to you as you laid back, already getting comfortable. "So, how has your day been, Markus?" He seemed almost shocked when you asked that.

 

"It has been going fairly well. People don't usually ask me that. You seem to treat me with more respect than other people do and I appreciate that." He commented on your politeness and it made your heart flutter hearing him talk about you in such a nice way. "Oh, well, I just tend to treat androids like any other person. I don't see why people treat them so horribly when they've done nothing wrong."

 

His expression went blank as the LED on his temple flickered between yellow and blue, probably trying to think of something to say. "(Y/N), your face looks red." He put his hand to your forehead, detecting your temperature. "Your body heat is warmer than average. Do you have a fever?" Your face became even redder as you tried to think of what to say in response.

 

"N-No! I don't have a fever. I'm just...blushing. You really flattered me with what you said." You gave him a smile and looked away, your timid nature showing. "It couldn't have just been what I said. You always seem to get warm when you're around me." Oh now he was just pushing to get you to admit that you liked him...and it worked.

 

"Well, I just...uh...like you a lot." You admitted your crush to him with a slightly nervous smile across your face as you looked down at your shoes. "Well, that's interesting. I've never heard of a human loving an android in a romantic way before just now." Your eyes darted up to look at his face and he was smiling. It seemed to be genuine, not faked.

 

You looked back down at your shoes and you felt him slide closer to you. Feeling him wrap his arm around you, you turned to face him and he placed his other hand on your cheek. Staring into his eyes, you opened your mouth slightly to speak, but he moved closer to you and leaned in to kiss you.

 

Feeling his lips against yours felt almost unreal. It was almost like androids were designed to be kissable with their unusually soft lips compared to a human's. Pulling away from the kiss to catch your breath, you couldn't help but blush and admire how great that felt compared to kissing a human. "Oh, uh, wow."

 

He let out a soft chuckle and placed his hand on top of yours that was in your lap. Markus smiled at you and gave you a big hug, burying your face into his chest to the point where you could hear his artificial thirium-filled heart beating.

 

"I'm glad you like me as much as I like you, (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and lets me know my stories are good!


End file.
